Innocent Sorrow
by Aikuchi Shikaku
Summary: One Shot. It's the morning of Harry Potter's 6th birthday, and he's going to get the beating of his life. Rated K for Violence and Blood. Jump Off for several fic plots. Tell me what you think, flames welcome.


Harry Potter was sick and tired of the Dursleys' abuse, from Petunia's slave labor, Dudley and friends' Harry Hunting and cowardly tactics, and Vernon's ritual abuse. Vernon was ranting last night about how he lost a potentially large client and investor. The truth was that the client was disgusted with Vernon's attitude and his work ethics, which was reported to the higher ups. And if it weren't for his boss vouching for him, he wouldn't be given another chance and would be fired off the bat from Grunnings. It was this reason that Harry was going to receive an awful lot of punishment the next morning; and also because it was his birthday (1). So a 5 year old, turning 6 Harry James Potter stayed up all night. Waiting for morning to come, at 5:30 AM he quietly went down to the living room and dialed the police quick-response hotline.

"Police hotline; is there an emergency you'd like to report?" Harry then heard the older Dursleys stirring, panicking; he hurriedly spoke to the dispatcher.

"H-hello, this is Harry Potter of Number 4, Privet Drive. Please, please help me! I'm just six years old; my uncle's going to beat me up today real bad, because it's my birthday. H-h-h-he's always beat me up ever since I was three, but he promised that I'd get the beating of my life today, please hur-" Harry's pleas were cut off as Vernon bellowed from upstairs.

"BOY! Where are you?" Harry squeaked in panic, and answered in a normal voice as he put the phone on its cradle, but not pressing on the plunger. Hence the dispatch officer heard the ensuing conversation between Harry and his uncle.

"I-in the living room uncle Vernon, there was someone at the door, but it was just the milkman." Vernon's voice bellowed back. "Ok then, don't move from there! I've got a gift for you…" Harry's heart then plummeted as he saw his uncle carrying a baseball bat in his left hand, an air-gun on the right, and a hunter-knife strapped to a holster in his forearm. Vernon entered the living room, while lookint at Harry with pure loathing in his eyes. Harry's uncle spoke in a malevolent tone that promised a world of hurt in every sentence he uttered at his nephew.

Harry's chances of survival sunk way below the threshold as Vernon began to speak.

"You're going to get it this time BOY! You've been bad luck to us for the past five years. You won't come out of this unscathed, if you're still alive by then." Vernon's face had a manic glee to it as Harry's 6 year old frame shrank away from his uncle as he uttered pleas to his uncle, which fell on deaf ears.

"Please, please uncle Vernon! I'll be good! I'll-"Harry's pleading was cut off as he felt something enter his left shoulder, he felt white hot pain as it began to bleed. Harry knew that screams would only get him more abuse, and so he wept silently as he gritted his teeth. "Air-gun's out, pity I missed your head, but this won't!" Vernon screamed as he swung the baseball bat to Harry's head, Harry then stuck out his left hand, and heard something crack, then splinter, he then looked at his arm, which was bent at an odd angle. White bone were protruding out of his forearm, which was broken and bleeding heavily in some areas. Vernon then swung the bat and caught Harry's side, breaking a few ribs and knocking the air out of his lungs. Harry had no time to recover though, as another swing caught his upper right arm, which was clutching his left shoulder, breaking it un four places. Another four swings and Harry's legs were broken as well, making him fall down, his body open for further attacks

"_This is it…I'm going to die, mum…dad…why?"_ he thought in his mind. Finally, Vernon slipped the hunter knife out of its sheath, he then swung the knife in a position to do maximum damage on his 'freak' nephew. The inevitable then came as Vernon viciously snarled at a scared, and helpless Harry, the eldest male Dursley ignoring the sounds of the front door being forcibly opened, while sirens and shouts from the police rang out on the naighborhood. Harry was looking at the knife as it plunged towards his heart, and felt a sense of dread as the razor sharp weapon entered his chest .The wizarding world's Boy-Who-Lived knew no more as blackness engulfed his broken and battered body…

(1.) I know this starts out a lot like chapter 2 of Maxfic's "Harry Potter and the Time Mage." But it'll branch out from there, please be patient. Please know that I never wanted to plagiarize Maxfic's work. And if he is reading this, then I hope that he accepts my sincerest apologies. Please note that this will branch very far from Maxfic's fic, and If I'm plagiarizing anyone, please point it out for me. Thank you.

A/N: I have some things planned for this plot. I could branch it out into different fics. But for now this is just an exercise in HP writing, hope you like it so far. I made it generic enough so that I can play with some plots that I have been thinking about.

So, what do you think? This is my first try at Harry Potter fanfiction. To those waiting for the next chap of Balance of Three: Three Doujutsu please keep your fingers crossed. Please Review!


End file.
